


Haunted Chairs and Missing Paint

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Mystery, Post-Canon, Summer Camp, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mabel has a job at a summer camp. Dipper has a summer internship at the Chesterfield Mystery House. Everything is going to betotallynormal, right?
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Haunted Chairs and Missing Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Dear Dipper, 

Isn't this neat? I feel like I'm so old timey, actually sitting down and writing you a letter instead of just sending you an email or shooting you a text or whatever. It's super awesome that I finally have an excuse to use all those gel pens and fancy stationery sets that I keep getting for Hanukkah every year though! Gonna send you all the most awesomely glamtastic letters I can!

It's weird, not being with you for the summer. It's weird to be all sweaty and gross, without having you next to me _also_ being sweaty and gross. More gross than usual, anyway. (Just kidding. Mostly. Since you got the new shower gel, at least). 

We're all getting ready for the campers so far. Lots of cleaning out bunks. I found this giant spider under one of the beds, he looked like he'd been hit by one of those grow crystals. Or maybe she? Actually might have been a she, since female spiders are supposed to be the bigger ones. Kinda like those three months when we were thirteen, before you got so awkwardly tall. 

My cabin is pretty cool - our beds are all built into the walls and we've got, like, shelves under them. The whole place feels like it was set up by some associate of Grunkle Stan's on a budget, and probably against all the health codes. 

It's gonna be just me and six teenage girls for two months. Well. Like. Other teenage girls. I'm still a teenager for a couple more months. Isn't it weird how we were so excited to be teenagers, and now it's almost done? The lead up to our twenties doesn’t feel like such a big… oomph, although then again, nothing is as big an oomph as it was back then. 

How's things in your nerd job? I still can't believe you managed to find something more hacky than the Mystery Shack! Although I guess a mystery _house_ is a step up. Wendy was talking about that place - it seems super weird. Apparently there's a bunch of boring history stuff too. 

I'm gonna be in charge of arts and crafts! Isn't that, like, the most me thing ever? I'm super excited to introduce all these new happy campers to the magic of GLITTER! You can never have enough glitter, as I've always said! You're probably living a depressing, glitterless existence right now, so I'm gonna dump some into the envelope for you, so you'll be able to be nice and sparkly. Although maybe don't open the letter, like, over your bed or something like that. 

The campers get here in a little over a week. For now, we gotta all do the cleaning to get the place ready. My arts and crafts room is pretty cool. I've got a ginormous cabinet that's just full of art supplies, and is there anything else in life that could make you any happier? Although I also think that something has been getting into the place, because when I came in there was a giant splodge of paint that had been knocked over and there were smudgy footprints all over the place. I don't _think_ it was gnomes, since I think we're not in gnome territory. I dunno, do gnomes even have a territory? What's the average gnome range? 

We're gonna do lights out soon - I'm all worn out from having to mop up all the dried paint. At least it's tempura paint, which just washes off with enough soap and water. Feels a bit like being back at the Mystery Shack, with the mop and bucket. I miss Waddles - he was always the best little helper. Mom promised she'd send me tons of photos of him, although the mail around here can take _forever_. Hopefully I'll get a letter from you soon! 

xoxoxoxoxo

-Mabel 

* * *

Dear Mabel,

You could've warned me about the glitter _before_ I opened the envelope, y'know. Like, maybe a little note on the outside of the envelope saying something like "do not open over pillow" or something. I've had glitter in my _hair_ for days, and everyone keeps snickering at me. 

The Chesterfield Mystery House is _definitely_ a step above the Mystery Shack. A whole bunch of steps. I feel like I've walked ten miles just going up and down the steps. The whole place is creepier than the Mystery Shack, although some of it is probably just because of how big it is. 

What did Wendy tell you, specifically? I know she's been super excited about being the head counselor - we were IMing about it right before you guys headed off on the bus. It was super nice of her to recommend you for arts and crafts as well, although of course she did. You were practically born with a glue gun in your hand. 

So. The history of the Chesterfield mansion. Or Mystery House, which is emblazoned on, like, everything around here. So the legend goes that there was this man who helped invent some fancy new way of making furniture that was super popular right after the Civil War. There’s examples of it all over the mansion. Grunkle Stan probably fenced some one time, or maybe counterfeited it. The guy who created the whole style/technique/whatever died early (probably from all the sawdust and furniture polish fumes). His widow became convinced that he was murdered by angry ghosts, and they’d all take their revenge on the rest of the world. I don’t know what the guy did to tick off so many ghosts - read his biography and found it painfully dull. 

So because all the ghosts were mad, they ended up sending her some message that she needed to counter their rage by building, and that "as long as the sound of hammers continues, you will remain unhaunted" or something similar. They made a movie about it, a while ago. I think we ended up watching the reruns on TV, but don't hold me to it - all those horrible late night horror movies have started to blend together. 

But apparently the Chesterfield ghosts were super smart, so they had to do a bunch of things with, like, trap doors and stairways leading to nowhere, just to confuse them. Although you'd think that ghosts wouldn't have any trouble with that, since they can theoretically walk through walls, ceilings, etc. But hey, ghost logic!

If this sounds a bit rehearsed, it's because it is. When I took this internship to study ghost hunting I thought there'd be more scientific instruments and examining things like cold spots, not just walking up and down stairs and telling people about all the different kinds of fireplaces. 

(Although also there's like twenty fireplaces in one hallway, all along each wall. What do you even need that much fireplace for?!) 

I'm gonna turn in for now, but I look forward to hearing more about your camp stuff! I hope your campers aren't as ridiculous as we were at that age. At least there's less chances for them to, since they're not running around Gravity Falls!

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

I finally finished setting up the art room! I'm going to write a letter to the Grunkles - I keep having trouble with someone (or something) getting in at night, although I'm not sure how they're getting in. The door is padlocked, and I've got the key, but every morning I come in and it seems like something has been moved around. I'm also positive that I keep running out of paint, but I'm not sure who or why they're taking it. It's pretty cheap tempura paint, so what are they going to do with it? Candy thinks the sports counselors are stealing it to throw water balloons of paint at each other, but they can just buy it in town for like... three dollars.

(Yes, I know it's cheaper for them to just take it from me, but the sports counselors are nice people. I can't imagine them being the type to just steal art supplies. Although all the padlocks for the activity rooms in camp have the same type of key, so there might be some merit to that idea after all. Maybe I'll put some kind of booby trap to catch the culprits). 

I've decorated my bunk up already - done all the bed assignments, hung up little signs with everyone's names, put up some fairy lights, maybe a few streamers. I want it to feel all welcoming, y'know? The girls I'm gonna be living with are gonna be about thirteen, and I remember what I was like back then. I'm not AS excitable as I was back then, but I should still be able to keep up!

Also think I should've packed more yarn. I've been doing a ton of knitting during rest hour, since I'm still waiting for mom to send me some more books. I didn't realize how much reading I'd get to, when I was this wifi-less. Could you send me some, too? But nothing too nerdy, I want to be able to actually, like, enjoy the thing I'm reading. 

So for your little tour guide job, do you have to wear a uniform? I demand pictures! I think I remember Grunkle Ford talking about visiting that place, although I don't think that he said it was haunted? I'm surprised you'd want to work at a place like that in the first place, after all that business at the convenience store, or the time at Pacifica's old house. Or that ghost fish that kept trying to eat Grunkle Ford's foot. 

Send me pictures! I miss you tons and tons, bro, and I'm all nervous about the campers coming - what if they don't like me? What if I'm a bad counselor? What if they laugh at me? 

You know, I remember Soos saying he was afraid of teenagers, and I didn't get it at the time. Now I kinda do. It feels like first day of school jitters, which must seem kind of dumb, because it's not like I'm going to need to impress them or anything, since I'm the one who's gonna be in charge. I'm sure they'll like me - I'm delightful!

Miss you tons and tons, bro-bro. Love you

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

Okay, this is gonna drive me nuts if I don't say something about it; the paint is tempera, not tempura. Tempura is that stuff you get at Japanese restaurants, deep fried in breadcrumbs. Tempera is the paint that you can make more of by adding water.

Stuff here is pretty calm. I give tours every day. In a lot of ways, it's like working at the Mystery Shack, only the folks here aren't as talented at being hucksters as Grunkle Stan. The gift shop is also not as... creative. I gotta say, it feels weird seeing furred trout and crystal balls without any fezzes. Maybe I should introduce them here, although then again, that feels like it may be like introducing an invasive animal into a new habitat. Soon we'll have fezzes taking over everything. 

One of the other tour guides here is an ecologist who is working on a whole paper about invasive plant life. I've been hearing horror stories about kudzu in the breakroom. I had a dream last night about this giant green wave that smelled like "rancid purple jolly ranchers" (her description) descending on the house. It was kinda like that moment in that one black and white comic I've got that you always say is boring, Bone. The bit with the snow. I wouldn't mind some snow, although I can't imagine it being much of a thing here in Florida. 

… I'm very tired. I got assigned to the part of the tour that goes up to the very tallest tower, which is about five stories up, and then I have to give a whole spiel about the fact that it took them three years to finish the tower, and apparently some workman died during a thunderstorm, and you can still see the stain from where they got struck by lightning. I'm taking it with a grain of salt, since the stain looks an awful lot like shoepolish. 

I don't have to wear a uniform, just an official vest that says "STAFF" on the back in big white letters. The vest itself is dark blue - kinda feels like that puffy vest I used to wear, that first summer, only the pockets aren't as deep. I'm glad I took your suggestion about keeping a much smaller book as a journal - I can stand in the tower and do a bunch of writing, then put the notebook back into my pocket. 

I am positive the place is haunted, though. I hear noises coming from the long hallway with the chimneys. Everyone keeps saying it's just the wind coming in through the chimneys, but I know what wind sounds like, and it doesn't make noises like that. I'm going to see if I can get permission to spend the night here at least once, to see if I can record anything. I've still got that ghost recording equipment from the last time we were at McGucket's and he wanted us to see what it was that kept stealing his spoons.

(Remember chasing that chicken legged house? What was she even doing in Gravity Falls?!)

What kind of yarn do you need? There's a craft store two blocks from the apartment I'm staying at, and I can swing by and pick you up something. Just nothing too crazy, please. 

I'm gonna head to sleep now, but I love you. Miss you lots, can't wait to show you around the place!

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

Of course you had to correct my spelling. I love how you manage to do that even when we're not in the same state.

Sorry, that was snarky. My supervisor made the same joke to me, when I was discussing how I'm almost out of paint. I got a lecture about how I need to keep a closer eye on the things that I'm in charge of, since the campers have only been here for about four days and I need more paint. 

At least Wendy is backing me up on it. She's also been talking to the sports counselors, and they've all sworn up, down, and sideways that they haven't gotten into my room, either. 

I don't remember us being so... all over the place, Dip. Or maybe we were, but there were only two of us. Don't get me wrong, I love my girls. They're great. Really funny, although wow do I feel a bit out of the loop. They called my Ducktective poster retro, and they said they didn't want to listen to that "Old Music" when I put on Sev'ral Timez. Since when is the music of _our_ youth considered "Old Music"? I can't wrap my head around a lot of what they're listening to, since a lot of it is so depressing....

Oh gosh, I sound just like the Grunkles, don't I? I remember Grunkle Stan complaining about my music, and now look at me. Maybe I should try wearing one of those predatory fezzes, see if it'll impress them. Or maybe scare them. 

Things always come full circle, don't they? You're always going to be back at that puffy vest, no matter what you do. And thanks for the yarn offer! I included a list, with the extra important yarns with the ladybug stickers next to them. 

So when you say weird noises, do you think it's a ghost? I know you said that the place had a history of haunting, but places with ghosts tend to be pretty... obvious about the fact that they have ghosts. Not the most subtle. Although maybe we've just known some very unsubtle ghosts. 

If I was a ghost, I'd totally want to hang out in some weird house and freak out tourists. Me and Wendy were talking about it, and we agreed that the best place to do that sort of thing would be someplace really unexpected, like an Ikea. Imagine, you're trying to buy some little meatballs and a new dresser, and BOOM, ghost! 

I'm still thinking of some kind of booby trap to figure out who it is that's stealing my paint. In the meantime, I got a new padlock and a chain for my craft cabinet. I'm the only one with the key, so hopefully I can at least protect the next round of paint. And nobody is touching my glitter!

I love you, Dip. Sorry for all the whining, and thanks in advance for the yarn!

xoxoxoxo

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

I won't lie, the idea of living with six teenage girls kinda makes me want to run and hide in a hole. I had to do a tour group with a bunch of teen girls the other day, and it was, quite frankly, terrifying. They didn't stop giggling, and there's something super unsettling about that. Flashbacks to your old sleepovers with Grenda and Candy, only there'd be three more of you. 

Are any of your other art supplies going missing? I can send the grunkles a message asking if they've got more information about anything that might steal paint. I honestly can't think of anything, although that doesn't mean anything. If I've learned anything else, it's that weirdness isn't relegated to just Gravity Falls. I'll definitely write the Grunkles, see if there's anything that's particularly known with a taste for paint. Are you sure it's not your fellow counselors?

I'm still hearing the weird noises in the fireplace hallway. They're getting louder when I'm farther away, but they get quiet when I'm closer. My ecologist coworker (the one who keeps ranting about kudzu) says that it's just wind whistling, but wind doesn't change how loud it is depending on how close you are. Besides, it isn't that loud out here. 

Thanks for the yarn list. I'll mail that to you the next time I've got a day off, plus some snack foods. I read somewhere that you're not supposed to send food to people at camp because animals get into your bunk, but you've got a secure place for it, right? I don't know what you'd do without your gummy worm fix, anyway. 

I miss you, Mabel. Love you. 

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Grunkles, 

Hello!

Hope your world traveling is going well! I knitted scarves for you guys, so you don't freeze too much. You may be in the Amazon now, but knowing you two, you'll end up somewhere cold eventually. The hot pink one with the purple tassels is for Grunkle Stan, and the hot purple one with the pink tassels is for Grunkle Ford. 

Dipper's been doing well - he's probably gonna write his own letter full of nerdy mumbo jumbo, but from what I can tell he's mostly just working in Mystery Shack 2.0. Summer camp has been good! I've been enjoying spreading the joys of arts and crafts to a new generation, although they don't seem to appreciate the finer things in life. I've also been told to stop letting them use so much glitter by the swim instructors, since apparently it's been getting into the pool drains. 

So are gnomes a... thing around this bit of California? Someone's been breaking into my art room and stealing my tempera paint. As far as I can tell, it's not the humans around here, although I don't think so. Everyone at camp feels like we're one big, happy family.

Then again, Grunkle Stan is also family, so Dipper may have a point.

No offense, Grunkle Stan. I'm sure you'd take it as a point of pride. Although you'd walk off with the whole arts and crafts cabinet, not just empty out the paint. into... whatever they're taking it in. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know what they're taking the paint with. It's like someone trying to steal all the milk - I go to pick up big jugs of paint and they're empty. They're not even diluting it with water. 

I included a drawing for you guys, so you can get an idea what the layout of the camp is. My bunk is the one with the google eyed bunny sticker, and the arts and crafts room has the dancing sun. The woods are right near me, so I thought maybe something might be coming in, but what would come into the woods to steal art supplies and leave the kitchen alone? 

Missing you tons and tons, hope to hear from you soon! (I sent this to the most recent address that you said your mail would be forwarded from, so if you end up getting this is October, don't worry about answering the question, it should be figured out by then). 

Love you! 

xoxoxoxoxo

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Dipper,

How goes the ghost hunting? Didja catch anything weird on video yet? Ordinarily I’d assume that it's been a whole lotta zip, since I haven't heard anything on the news, but we're so isolated here that we don't really hear anything. Aliens could invade and I'd probably only find out about it when I went into town to do my laundry and the laundromat was closed. 

Then again, knowing this town, they might just claim that it's a conspiracy to keep the tourists from coming in. What tourists I don't know, since all this area has going for it is some nice scenery and a museum about the history of butter. 

Admittedly, the history of butter can be pretty interesting, when you're bored enough. Me and Wendy and Candy ended up going once, when we had a day free. There were sculptures of things in butter, which I still find to be vaguely odd. I wonder if I could sculpt in butter... I've been taking arts and crafts suggestions from campers, which has been interesting. We did stuff with splatter paint the other day, out in the soccer field, which resulted in everyone getting very messy but having a lot of fun. But I'm half terrified a camper is gonna show up and ask that we do something with butter sculpting, since "we saw that at the museum, wouldn't that be fun?" and you know that I can't resist a crafting challenge. But my room isn't air conditioned, and I can't imagine trying to, like, cram all of my campers into a freezer or a room in the kitchen. The guy who works at the kitchen is super hairy, and he always gives me the stink eye when he catches me looking at him.

Then again, it could be fun to make some kind of edible art. Do you remember making necklaces out of twizzlers and Froot Loops when we were little kids at day camp? Ooo, good idea, self. 

Maybe butter busts or butter statues of... something or other could be done if I collaborated with one of the history counselors (still wish you'd taken that job, you'd have been awesome at it!). Every town has a weird history, I’m sure I could find something. 

But where would I even get that much butter?!

Any updates on the ghost hunting? Has any of your fancy shmancy equipment caught sight of anything spectral yet? The paint stealing saga has continued. Somehow, even though I've been locking the craft cabinet, they're still getting in. I'm noticing that some of my glue sticks are going missing as well, and so is my glitter. I've talked to my supervisor about it at this point, but he says that he's not seeing anything. If it was the sports people then there'd be paint... somewhere, right? 

I'll keep you informed about this no doubt fascinating tale of whoever the heck is stealing all of my art supplies. Maybe I should start painting with colored butter, then whoever it is won't be able to hold on to their pilfered art supplies because they'll be a... (wait for it)... BUTTERFINGERS!

Love you, bro!

\- Mabel

* * *

Hey Soos -

Here's the weird gift shop thing they've been sending at the Mystery House. I don't know why diagrams of haunted chairs are so popular, but maybe you can try implementing something like it at the Mystery Shack? It's like that thing I told you about when we called last night - people are going nuts for these things. Maybe do diagrams of… I dunno, something else weird in Gravity Falls. There always seems to be something new and weird popping up every time we talk, so you can try grabbing onto that zeitgeist. 

Say hi to Abuelita for me!

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Mabel,

The mental image of you sitting at a table with a bunch of teenage girls sculpting with butter keeps popping into my head at the wrong moment, and then I have to pretend that I'm coughing so that the people I'm tour guiding don't think that I'm laughing about whatever it is I'm telling them. 

I keep asking after the ghost hunting part of this internship/summer job/whatever it is. I do appreciate Grunkle Ford putting the good word in for me (of course he knows whoever it is that used to run this place, because it seems like all these weirdo types all know each other, I swear, I keep running into them as well and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford keep telling them about me, so they recognize me which is equally weird), but I wish there'd be more ghost hunting and less telling people about the wainscoting. 

I will admit, I'm super curious about the paint thing. And hey, maybe someone else who appreciates the glitterier things in life could do you some good, if you can figure out who it is? You can bond with them over... I don't know, art stuff. 

Thanks for the scratch and sniff stickers on the letter, by the way. My ecologist coworker thought they were the coolest thing ever, and wants to know where you can get skunk cabbage scratch and sniff. Please don't tell her - she's got a slightly terrifying look in her eye. You guys would get on pretty well, I think. 

I've been bugging my boss to let me set up some cameras around that one hallway where I keep hearing weird noises when I'm working the later shifts, although only when I'm by myself (naturally). We're gonna have a big party here in a few nights that's gonna run super late, so I want to see if I can slip off, see if I can find anything. I've never done a party here, but apparently that one hallway gets ignored. 

Maybe you can try setting up a camera in your art room? I think I remember you taking one of the old cameras from the Mystery Shack with you, but I may be mixing that up with the time we went on vacation to The House on the Cliff. 

The yarn is in the package, as well as some extra needles (they were on sale). Hope you're enjoying whatever project it is that you're working on, looking forward to your next letter! 

Love, 

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!

The new needles were really serendipitous (isn't that an amazing word? It was in one of those books you sent me), because a few of my campers have seen me knitting and want to learn how to do it, so I'm gonna be able to do some impromptu knitting lessons. The yarn is also great - thanks for getting me plain AND variegated pink! 

I ended up talking to my supervisor about the missing paint. She says this happens every year (!!!!) and not to worry about it, just dilute the paint down. That's what the previous arts and crafts counselor did. I'm filling some old shoes at this point - the previous person here had that job for at least five years. But now it's just me, and someone is somehow silently breaking into my art room to steal my paint. And my glitter. And my pipe cleaners now as well. 

I've at least got more art supplies coming in - I got to do an emergency order, and at least the campers are happy doing origami and god eyes. 

How'd the party go? Anything crazy happen? How about the filming? We're gonna have a big Fourth of July thing (and how did it get to be July already?!) with fireworks on the lake, a carnival, the whole shebang. (Get it. Because fireworks). What about you guys? I miss Fourth of July at the Mystery Shack... Grunkle Stan with his illegal fireworks, Grunkle Ford with his extra-dimensional illegal fireworks...

Our family is really predisposed towards breaking the law, aren't we?

We've been working with clay lately, since I'm so low on paint and glitter, and the kids are apparently bored with markers and colored pencils. I had this great idea to do shaving cream painting too, although that's going to have to wait. I also had my supervisor ask me why I needed so much shaving cream, since it's not typically considered an art supply. 

The Froot Loop necklaces were a hit, although Candy told me it got her campers super hyperactive. She's got the littler ones - 8 and 9 year olds. I pointed out that at least she tried them out first, but that didn't do much good. It's a pity that Grenda isn't here - she'd be a big hit with the little ones. Also I sometimes have trouble finding Candy when she's walking around with them, since Candy is so short.

Although also what is with all these kids being so dang tall?! I swear, I'm looking up to half of my kids, and I'm not exactly a short person!

(Stop snickering, you're not exactly tall either). 

I'll keep you informed about my art supply thief. Paint pilferer? No, that sounds like one of those horrible mystery novels you used to read back in the day. Which are still going, by the way! I saw a camper with one of those books the other day! 

I love you tons and tons, bro, can't wait to see you again!

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

How is it that even though someone is stealing your glitter, you manage to send me a letter covered in it? Or is it that your whole art room is just full of so much glitter that it just... transmits to anything that you touch? 

I'm teasing. Mostly. I ended up doing a late shift last night (we're doing late night ghost tours, although nobody has mentioned the hallway), and I'm apparently adding to the look by catching the light in weird ways. 

I finally got permission to set up cameras in the hallway, although I have to wait until after everyone has left to do it, since I'd need affidavits/etc in order to actually film people, and my boss doesn't want to deal with that. So after we close (which is gonna be around eleven at night) I'm going to set everything up. Tonight's my first night, I've only got the one camera, but I've heard all of the noise coming from the one fireplace, so I'll be filming that. If I catch it on film... well, it's not like I can sell it to anyone or anything like that, but at least I'll know, y'know? Maybe I can send it to one of those ghost hunting shows. It could be a fun tie in, get more tourists in. 

How was your Fourth of July? It sounds like fun - I love me some fireworks. They gave us all a half hour break so that we could watch the fireworks (I think my boss just saw that nobody was actually paying any attention to the tours, so he said "screw it" and let us all go see the fireworks). They let us onto the roof too, and it was ridiculous. It's this huge, open space full of chimneys, with the tower spires sticking out in all the different places. I may try setting up a camera over here, see if something is getting in down the chimney.

My ecologist coworker says that it's squirrels, but I have not seen a SINGLE squirrel around here. Why would they be hiding, just to sneak into the chimney? 

But the fireworks were really nice. How was your carnival? I hope there weren't any livestock raffles for this one, since I can't really imagine what it'd be like having to take care of a bunch of campers and also whatever animal you might end up with. Maybe put it in a camp shirt and try to convince management that it's a particularly ugly camper? 

Say hi to Wendy and Candy for me! I'll be sure to get you guys some nice souvenirs as well!

Love you, miss you. 

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

Well. 

Things have gotten weird. 

So I told you we were doing a big thing for the Fourth of July, right? It was a ton of fun, all my campers got to run around doing carnival stuff (no livestock auctioning, although we did have a petting zoo! Enclosed are some pictures of me with a goat that Wendy took with her instant camera), I was running the tie dye booth, which was a big hit (also enclosed are pictures of my tie dyed hands, because I was a dummy and forgot to ask my supervisor for gloves, so I get to be an art project for the next week or so). 

So after the kids all went to bed, those of us who weren't doing OD (staying in the cabin with the campers while they're sleeping in case there's some kind of emergency or something like that) all went out to sit by the lake and enjoy the ambiance, you know? It was an absolutely _gorgeous_ night, and a bunch of us were drinking homemade lemonade and talking about where we hope the summer will go. 

Wendy was with her girlfriend, and Candy had been in charge of the temporary tattoo booth, so we'd all been putting temporary tattoos on each other, and then... well, I drank a lot of lemonade, okay, and the bathroom was, like, ten minutes away and everything felt so magical and _perfect_ that I didn't want to ruin it. So I went into the woods to pee, and I swear, I saw a face looking back at me.

It wasn't a human face, but it wasn't an animal face, either. Or at least, not an animal face the way I know animal faces. There wasn't a muzzle of a snout, just a really wide, flat nose. The eyes were pretty human looking. There was a ton of hair, and they were super tall. Like. I only saw the face because I was looking up and I saw something glittering and... well. 

Admittedly, we ended up making eye contact while I was peeing, so there was an awkward moment and then whoever it was ran away and then it was just me. I had my flashlight with me, and they seemed pretty... glittery. Do you think that maybe it's my paint thief? What are the chances that there are a bunch of... something or others, stealing my art supplies? They ended up running away pretty fast - I could hear them moving around in the underbrush, and I had my shorts around my ankles so it wasn't as if I'd be able to chase after them, and anyway, I'm not so stupid that I'd go running through the woods in the middle of the night, especially after there's been a bunch of fireworks going off and everyone is kind of disorientated. 

I don't think they're manotaurs. It didn't smell like Man the way those guys always do, and like I said, there wasn't any muzzle. So I may need to set up, like... a trap of some kind. Figure out whatever it is, because this is getting ridiculous. 

Do you have any idea what kind of cryptid might be huge and steal art supplies, with a human (ish) face? I'll write the Grunkles as well for more information as well, but... well. This is weird. 

I love you, Dip!

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

Those pictures of your hands are ridiculous - you should take some artsy photographs, put them on social media. 

So you've got some kind of weird cryptid at your summer camp? What were the chances? I haven't seen any kinds of weird cryptids around here, and I'm kind of jealous. I got a whole bunch of nothing on my filming, apart from a little bit of movement. I also went so far as to stick my head up one of the fireplaces, but I didn't hear anything or see anything. I also ended up getting old soot on my hair, though. How long does soot stay around, anyway?

You should write another letter to the grunkles - there used to be a bunch of these types of things wandering around, I remember Ford having a whole bunch of books about hominids. 

(I also remember Aunt Agatha saying "if there was a big hominid covered in hair wandering around the US, it would have run for public office by now," which was why I almost choked at Thanksgiving because I was got the mental image of one of the Manataur's waiting in line at a voting booth, although now that I think about it, I think they might not be hominids. I need to ask Grunkle Ford if he did any study of them. Although that's another weird mental image, because I think I told you about some of the stuff I did with the Manotaurs, and I can't really imagine Grunkle Ford doing that, but then again... I don't wanna go down that road). 

I'm dying to find out whatever it was that you saw, though. You'd think that working at a giant mystery house would be exciting (then again, we spent summers in the Mystery Shack, and that could be boring as anything), but mostly it's tour groups. I guess in some ways it's a bit similar to your job, only there's less paint. Although with the way things are going, we may be about equal on the paint front. 

Love you, miss you,

\- Dipper

P. S. Forgot to mention - ecologist friend says thank you very much for the friendship bracelets, and also for the sheet of nature scratch and sniff stickers. My favorite one so far is petrichor, although she keeps threatening me with the skunk one when I'm being "too up [my] own butt." 

* * *

Dear Grunkles,

Hi! 

It's me again, Mabel!

Not that I think anyone else would write you with glitter gel pen - I'm getting a lot of work out of these babies - but you never know! 

I still haven't gotten a response back from you guys, although I'm not worrying just yet. Usually that means you're someplace especially remote. Or else one of you forgot to get the mail at your box which is equally plausible. 

So! Things are getting weirder. 

I saw someone watching me in the woods. I already wrote Dipper about this (I don't know if he's writing you guys, since he's got the ability to actually call you, whereas I... don't), but on the Fourth of July I actually did see something! It was a person - sort of. I mean, they had a face like a person, and if I've learned anything at this point, it’s that you don't have to be human to be a person. 

Do you know anything about cryptids in this area? I know there's all the old weird ones that people talk about like the Hide Behind or the Squonk, but... well, there has to be something that people would have noticed, right? There can't just be an order of the Blind Eye wandering around here.

... actually, thinking about it, there might be. 

Please keep me posted, regardless. Love you both!

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Dipper,

Well!

The thlot pickens, as Soos would say. 

So I've figured out a trick for figuring out who's stealing my stuff. Or at least if they're bigfoot - bigfeet? - or not. I'm gonna spread a whole bunch of flour on the floor of my art room, see if I can pick up the footsteps. If it's regular shoes or feet, it'll be... well, a regular person. Human. You know what I mean. If it's big feet, then it'll be a sasquatch. Maybe a skunk ape? I remember when Grunkle Ford told us about skunk ape - still can't believe that's an actual thing. 

I've been feeling kinda worn down lately. This is apparently a normal part of the summer. We're a little past the halfway point of summer camp, and I'm just feeling kinda... meh. Teenagers; surprisingly exhausting. Ditto the little kids, although the littler ones at least seem to be having more fun. They've been enjoying the knitting, though! I took a few pictures of the projects everyone has been working on - everyone has been impressed with the sweater I'm working on.

How's the ghost hunting? Any luck? It'd be pretty neat if you ended up discovering a ghost. Have there been any other weird things, or just business as normal in your weird ginormous creepy house?

I love you, Dip. Can't wait to see you again!

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

Stuff has been pretty quiet here. I've been filming the past few nights, with nothing, but I'm still hearing the noises. I think it's changed chimneys, which makes me think that maybe it knows that I'm there? I'm trying to triangulate where the noises are coming from, exactly, but it's taking a bit. Everything is echo-y, and it seems to only happen when I'm on my way out of that particular hallway with not a lot of guests. That's what makes them mysteries, I guess - if everyone else knew about them, they'd stop being mysteries. 

Thanks for all the knitting pictures - I'm really glad the glittery yarn was such a hit. I saw it and immediately thought of you. I really loved seeing that big scarf the one kid is making, the girl with the braces. Reminds me of you, a little bit, although she seems to lack your particular, uh... what's that French term that Grunkle Ford keeps saying, the one that translates to something like "joy of life"? That one. 

I'll definitely keep you posted on the ghost news. I'm so close to figuring out what it is! 

I love you!

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

Things are gettin' weird again! Well. I mean. They never stopped getting weird, but... you know what I mean. 

So I went to the kitchen to get some flour so I could do the flour trick for my art room, right? And I ran into the super hairy dude who keeps giving me the stink eye. And he had glitter on him! I know maybe it was just like.... food glitter or whatever, but I know glitter when I see it! So either he's going to raves on his days off (which... where would a rave even be held, around here?) or else he's somehow involved in all of this!

... Maybe he's related to the sasquatch people or whatever they are. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've ever seen. 

So I told him to give me the flour for paper mache (which isn't too bad, since I've been meaning to make masks with the kids anyway, so I've also got it available for use, once I finish the stained glass windows with the layers of tissue paper), and I sprinkled a whole bunch of it on the floor in front of the door. When I came down in the morning... nothing. Not only were there no footprints, but all the flour had been swept up. Weren't even any smudges, and I didn't know that was possible, since I managed to get it all over myself when I was setting it up.

I gotta say, of all the things that I was expecting... this very much was not one of them. 

I was looking for any of my coworkers possibly being really covered in flour, or even having little smudges of it, but no dice. Maybe it was none of them, or maybe some of them might have gone to take a shower? 

Whoever it is, they're getting more brazen. (That's a nice word, brazen. I got it from one of those nerd books you loaned me). I'm missing stickers as well. I will put up with losing paint and glitter and even pipe cleaners, but _not_ my stickers! Those aren't even camp stickers, those are _my_ stickers that I just keep in my art room!

I'm gonna do a stake out. Camp out under a table, and catch whoever (or whatever - whoever? I feel like they're a who if they want paint and glitter) is taking my stuff. The camp's stuff. Whatever. 

I wish you were here, Dipper. We haven't done the Mystery Twins shtick in a while, but it's always more fun to do mystery stuff with you. I might see if I can get anyone else to keep me company, but I have a feeling it'll just be me. Maybe I'll bring another nerd book. Does reading during a stakeout ruin the stakeout-ness of it? Does this even count as a stakeout in the first place, or just me hiding under a table for hours? I'm not gonna be able to check in on the art room until after I've put my girls to bed, and what if the thief is coming into my stuff before then?

No, there are people walking around camp at that point. I'm gonna end up being that weird person walking around after lights out. They'll probably think I'm doing some kind of walk of shame. Although considering how much hanky panky goes on around here... 

(Among the counselors, I hasten to add. I mean. Maybe the campers are getting involved in stuff too, but I don't want to think about that.) 

I'm glad that most of my girls aren't that boy crazy. I still remember what I was like that age. I would say that I'm sorry for all of that, but... eh, it was a learning experience for all of us. 

My hands are still all dyed up! The kids are beginning to ask me if I can do it to them, which honestly seems like a horrible idea, if only because we take pictures to post on our website and I think some parents might not ever forgive me. 

Maybe I need to try using that to figure out who it is that's stealing my stuff. I wish the camp director or my supervisor or... _anyone_ was as invested in this as I am. It just feels weird.

Maybe I'm focusing too hard on this. I dunno, Dip, maybe it's the Pines in me, and I just don't want someone touching my stuff. 

I love you, bro. Please keep me updated on all the ghost news!

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

For the record, I don't think that you're overreacting. Especially since you mentioned that your supervisor has been making noises about it. I've never really heard of some kind of cryptid that did any kind of cleaning - that sounds like brownies. The house spirits, not the baked good. People used to believe that if you left milk out, they'd clean your house, keep away other no good spirits. 

The ghost quest continues. I think I'm gonna follow your lead and just camp out here, although I'd need to talk them into it first. The last time I mentioned an overnight stay to my boss, it was a whole lot of paperwork talk.

Ecologist friend has heard the sounds as well! So I at least know I'm not losing my mind. Although she says that it doesn't sound like a ghost, it's just some animal that's gotten in. She's worried that it's stuck, although we checked in all the chimneys and didn't find anything. 

So I've at least got someone on my side for this. Metaphorically.

I say you should totally use the dye to figure out whoever it is that's taking your stuff. Kinda like they do with bank robbers, with the exploding dye packs. Although then again, if someone ends up coming in for some other reason... well, I think if you're gonna do it, you might have to plan some damage control, if only because permanently dying someone a different color might be the kind of thing that leads to a lawsuit. Especially if it's a camper. 

I've enclosed some pictures of the house, with circles around all the spots where the noise is coming from circled. Also some more stickers, since they were taking your stickers. They're not as... exciting as your scratch and sniff stickers, but hopefully they're nice enough! 

I love you, Mabel. Hope you get all of this sorted out soon, although I won't lie, I've been having fun hearing about it. 

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

Thank you for the stickers! I especially like the ghost ones - I update my bulletin board every week or so, and I made a spooky themed one just for that. My campers are asking me why I'm doing Halloween stuff, and I got to explain Summerween to them. We all agreed that Summerween should be a thing year 'round - I may see if I can get it to catch on. I know you were doing the same thing at your last job.

I think we're past Summerween though, which is a pity. I always get the date all mixed up. We've been doing Summerween themed crafts this week, since I've been in a spooky kinda mood.

SO!

I did my stake out. And I found out who's been stealing my stuff. Or at least, one of the people who's been stealing my stuff.

Remember when I mentioned that one guy who works in the kitchens, super hairy and always giving me the stink eye? IT WAS HIM! I caught him red handed (literally - I ended up putting red dye on the decoy art supplies, so thanks for the idea, bro) and took a picture of him. In retrospect, that might have been pretty dumb since the guy is like... a foot and a half taller than me, but still.

Did not expect him to burst out crying. I'm good with people, don't get me wrong, but like... unexpected feelings out of nowhere is always a bit Much. Especially when those feelings belong to some huge hairy guy. He ended up hugging me and crying into the top of my head, which was awkward as heck, let me tell ya. 

But. 

It turns out he's... related/friends with the "people of the woods" (I'm not sure, exactly, he kept referring to them as "my people" but that can mean a lot of things), and they are indeed fellow arts and crafts enthusiasts! Apparently the former arts and crafts counselor had some kind of deal going on where they would trade art supplies for... something (I couldn't keep up because he's got a really thick accent from somewhere that I couldn't identify and he was still blubbering), and they thought the deal was still on. And he has a key (all the staff have keys, because we all use the same $#@* lock), so he's been just... coming in and taking some. He's apparently been giving me the stink eye because he's been worried that I've been able to tell that he's been taking stuff, which is... something. 

I don't know, bro. This is all too weird. He said he is really sorry and he's gonna make it up to me because I've been getting in trouble, and also because, y'know, I'm missing a whole bunch of my stuff. Although as far as stuff goes, art supplies are fairly ethereal, all things considered.

Remember that one guy that Soos was convinced was a werewolf? the kitchen guy looks like that, only moreso. Like. Hairy as anything, but a different kind of hairy, although now that I'm trying to describe it, I'm giving myself a headache. It's one of those weird things that you know it when you see it, but you're not sure how to explain it using words.

I am tired \- I'm technically in my planning period, where I should be... well, planning out whatever new project I'm gonna do, but I'm just too zonked. I'll do beads. Kids love beads. You can't go wrong with beads. Apart from the little ones, who might stick them up their noses, but they get the big beads that don’t fit in noses or ears. 

I love you, Dip. Will keep you in the loop!

\- Mabel

* * *

Dear Mabel,

Do you somehow manage to have a Sasquatch/human hybrid? Sasquman Husquatch Full on hybrid? How would that even work? I'm not even thinking about logistics (... I wasn't thinking about logistics, and I think I need to go huff some stickers or something to stop thinking about logistics), I'm just thinking... like. How? 

So you dyed the guys hands red? How is he gonna explain that to all of his fellow kitchen people? I assume there are fellow kitchen people. The people working in kitchens always seem to be buddies with each other, from other jobs I've had. Are there other big hairy dudes working in the kitchen? How do they keep all of the hair out of the food? Actually, ew. I don't want to think about that anymore. 

So I finally got permission to spend the night at work. I’m gonna have to film all of it, and camp out in the hallway, which is drafty as heck. I’m borrowing ecologist friend’s sleeping bag, and a whole bunch of energy drinks. I’ve also got the next day off, so I won’t be trying to talk about haunted furniture when I’m also trying to stay awake from being up all night. I never thought I’d say this, but I think I actually miss Mabel Juice. Please don’t send me a recipe, I think that we’re both too old for it now, and I might actually die of a heart attack if I try to have an actual drink of it. 

I'm super excited for my stakeout. I haven't had a proper mystery solving stakeout since we were with the Grunkles trying to find the Flatwoods Monster. It's more fun with company, although there is something spooky and fun about a solo stakeout. Apart from the boredom. I can't exactly set up any kind of alert to beep at me when there's a ghost, can I? 

Ghost hunting was easier in Gravity Falls. I still remember going to Pacifica's place and the ghosts more or less just dancing around waving their arms trying to get our attention. I think that the whole point, to them, was to get our attention. This weird chimney ghost will make occasional noises (like, consistently, so it's not just a squirrel falling down or whatever) and then go silent.

For that matter, why is it a chimney ghost? I don't think that many people actually, y'know, died in chimneys. If I was going to haunt this place, there are loads of spookier rooms than this. Honestly, I think that the Mystery Shack had a better spooky aura, although some of that is probably because it's hard not to be faintly spooky when you're in an old cabin in the woods, versus a mansion in a city.

(What was that old joke of Wendy's - I think it was Wendy - about cabin in the woods versus cottage in the forest mean the same thing but also mean totally different things? Something like that). 

I keep hearing more of those odd sounds and I'd really love to continue this letter, but I'm almost out of paper, and I need to save the rest of the notebook for my observations. Will let you know when I have more info!

Love,

\- Dipper

* * *

Dear Dipper,

OMG I finally solved the mystery!

More or less!

So. 

It turns out that Carl (that's the guy whose hands I accidentally dyed) is buddies with the "people of the forest" as he calls them. What are they? No idea!

I vaguely remember that poster you had at one point, with all the different big cryptids in different parts of the US? And there were, like, skunk apes down in Florida and... there have to be more. I think skunk ape just stuck with me, because... well. How do you forget a name like that?

Anyway.

Carl came to find me during lunch, and he handed me this super furtive looking note about meeting him in front of the dining hall tonight, and to wear shoes for walking in. Then he slinks off. (And all of my girls are now convinced that we're dating, because of course they are). 

So I come talk to him after I've put all the kids to bed (I didn't have cabin duty that night, thankfully, or I might have died of suspense), and there he was, looking all sheepish. He had this big sheaf of construction paper with him, and he was wearing hiking boots. 

"So me and the old art teacher used to have a deal going on," he says, as the two of us stand awkwardly staring at each other in front of the dining hall. "I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that there was a lot less each time, since I assumed that you were going to be refilling it." It also turns out he picked my fancy new padlock with a bobby pin. Because of course he did.

I didn't really know what to say to that, so I think I just mumbled something like "maybe tell me next time?" or something like that.

Honestly, it was weird enough that I kinda felt like I was back at Gravity Falls, making awkward conversation with the mailman or one of the gnomes. Although this guy is way taller than the mailman, and way taller than the gnomes. Also less creepy.

So Carl told me that he got the construction paper from the local general store (why couldn't he do that before?!?!) and then we were walking through the woods. It was super dark, and he didn't have a flashlight. He was wearing this bright red flannel shirt, and I was just kinda following his shape and really praying he wasn't going to lead me into a cave to like... axe murder me or something. 

Then again, we defeated that guy (you know the guy) and he was a lot more intimidating than Carl. It's kinda hard to be intimidated by a guy who's just carrying a packet of construction paper. Although maybe I'm just biased in that respect.

We ended up talking, a little bit, as we were walking. Apparently Carl doesn't like bringing too much attention to himself, and he worries that if he goes to town to buy art supplies people might start noticing. I have to admit, he's not the stereotypical type to have social anxiety, but then again, what do I know? 

So we ended up walking for maybe forty five minutes? There was a lot of weaving around and doubling back, and I feel like things might have gotten a little wobbly in terms of traveling - I remember what it felt like when we went to the unicorn's domain, and it was... kinda like that?

I might've just been walking through the woods for a long time and all discombobulated so who even knows. I have a watch that I wear at work (since it doesn't really matter if you carry your phone or not), but I'd have had to stop to light it up to check the time. I ended up just following him.

We eventually came to this big cave, which was, uh... a little unsettling, I won't lie. I wasn't too worried about being axe murdered in a cave, but it was not more because I couldn't see an axe. 

Thankfully, we didn't go into it. Carl just stood at the mouth of it making all of these weird noises.

And then these... well, they were people, but they weren't people shaped, if you follow? So they come out, and they were carrying torches, which made it easier to see them. It was honestly super eerie, watching all these big shapes come out holding torches, flickering with the shadows. 

They're so tall dipper. They're not really big and beefy like the Manotaurs are, more like... long and rangy. Very hairy, though. They were wearing clothes, which was... weird, because I could see all of their hair poking out from inside their clothes, like when someone hasn't shaved their legs but they're still wearing stockings. 

… I don't know if you have that experience, actually, but I'm sure you can more or less get the picture. The clothes looked like a bunch of stuff that had probably come from the camp lost and found, which makes sense - it's up in the attic, and there's stuff up there from back before when the Grunkles were kids! I saw a few kids in tie dye too - at least one of them in a newer tie dye like the ones I did for the Fourth of July carnival. They all had these wide, flat faces like that one that I saw 

There were little kids there, most of them about up to my shoulder, and they were all bouncing around and talking a mile a minute, and they all had these high pitched voices - the adults too, and they were all talking at once. They're all apparently super close to Carl, and apparently they'd known the old art counselor, who'd been working at the camp for a few years. But Carl had been too shy to come talk to me about the fact that he wanted some art supplies (?!) and was planning to just slip me an envelope full of money at the end of the summer (?!?!?!?!) for the missing art supplies. 

What the heck?!?! Like. I don't even know how to react to that, because... well, what the heck?! Apparently the guy gets so nervous about stuff, and he didn't even know how to explain the issue.

The funny thing is, I'd be totally willing to go to the general store and buy stuff for them, if they needed art supplies. Heck, I probably could have gotten reimbursed by the camp, if they were that desperate! 

I also found the lady who I made the awkward eye contact with on the Fourth of July. She was super apologetic - she likes fireworks too, and there's a better view by the lake. We ended up having a surprisingly in depth discussion about different types of paint, and I agreed to get them something a little more long lasting than tempera (see, I spelled it right this time!).

Apparently they live in the cabins in the winter, live out in the woods in the summer. It's weird to think that there's been a bunch of... sasquatch (I don't really know how to refer to them as, like, a collective unit, like "humans" or "cats" or whatever, since saying "a bunch of People" seems like it would be a bit confusing) just camping out in our bunks. Or is that prejudiced? 

I guess it's just weird to think of a summer camp being used in the winter, even though logically I know that obviously it has to exist even when we're not here. But the idea of it being a place that people live is... weird.

I asked Carl why they don't just build their own cabins or stuff like that, and he said something along the lines of "they're already here, so why not," which I can't really argue with. There may be something deeper involved, but this is one of those "not my business" sorts of situations, and I can take a hint.

(I can hear you laughing from here). 

Come visit me, Dipper. I want you to meet all my camp friends, all the weird stuff I see, my campers. I'll come see your weird mystery house, and see if it measures up to the Mystery Shack. 

I love you!

\- Mabel

* * * 

Dear Mabel,

Wow.

So sasquatch people (or People, as the case may be) are actually in the woods around your camp. I don’t know why I’m so surprised, honestly. Everything else in our lives ends up getting weird, so why not this?

My experience… wasn’t so weird. Well, the camping out in and of itself was pretty weird, because lying in a sleeping bed that smells a little bit like grass clipping in the middle of a big, drafty hallway (all those chimneys) is never not gonna be weird. But I ended up lying there, wrapped in the sleeping bag, all the equipment all ready and set up to pick up… well, anything, and then… 

I fell asleep. 

I still can’t believe I fell asleep. I’m usually pretty good at staying awake, and yet.

So I woke up at some point to the feeling of something small and warm and furry wriggling around my face, which, uh… well, let me tell you, the images that were flashing through my head were unpleasant. Extremely unpleasant. It didn’t help that there were sharp bits, also on my face. And in the sleeping bag.

At least I didn’t start screaming when I sat up, right? That’s the important part!

So I opened my eyes (slowly), and I could see a little bit from the light cast by my instruments, and... it was kittens.

(I’m pausing so that you can squeal. And yes, I included pictures, which you probably saw when you opened the envelope and ruined the surprise). 

A whole litter of kittens had crawled into my sleeping bag, because I am warm and I guess they didn’t think I was a threat while I was sleeping? When I woke up a few of them ran off, and I actually saw them climb into the fireplace and disappear. So I, of course, grabbed my flashlight and went after them (after tripping over the sleeping bag, of course). 

It turns out there’s some missing bricks in the side of the one fireplace that I had missed. The mother cat showed up and started hissing at me, gave me one heck of a scratch across the knuckles. 

So it turns out there’s this whole hollowed out bit in the side of the chimney that only a cat or a ferret could get into, and she set herself up to have her kittens in there. When I showed it to my boss, it turns out it’s connected to a bunch of chimneys on that side, which is why the sounds kept moving. And it echoed weirdly because fireplaces and chimneys are just kinda like that. 

They’ve been adopted by all the staff - we took them to the humane society for their shots and to get fixed. They’re about old enough for it, although I don’t know how they ended up getting into my sleeping bag - they’re old enough to be getting into things, so that might’ve been it. I’m thinking i may take home the tortoiseshell or the grey one - which do you think? 

I will totally come visit you. How does our birthday sound? I’ll even bring more kitten pictures, if you promise to introduce me to Carl and all of the people (People?) in the forest.

I love you,

\- Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> The Chesterfield Mystery House is based on the Winchester Mystery House, which was built by the widow of the inventor of the WInchester rifle.


End file.
